Finally Meeting
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [YohAnna] His eyes followed the curls of hair fall down from the neatly arranged bun... The faint red stains spread quickly through his tan cheeks as he turned away :: Rated for safety, nothing explicit ::


**_Finally Meeting_**

**-hikari yuuko-**

**April 19th, 2004****.******

~o~

_"The time between meeting and finally leaving, is sometimes called love."_

-- **Falling in Love**, Lisa Loeb__

~o~

His eyes followed the curls of hair fall down from the neatly arranged bun as she carefully took out the pins and the brooches. Her hands moved over to the knots on her obi and they started working graciously over them, undoing them slowly. He chose not to look at her though, when she started taking off her beige kimono. The faint red stains spread quickly through his tan cheeks as he turned away, barely catching a glimpse of her smooth, bare shoulders.

He heard the sound of the soft silk dropping to the floor and then she moved around the room. His heart thumped loudly, and he placed a hand over his chest trying to calm down. The door to the bathroom was opened and closed in two swift motions. It was then that he was able to let a breath out, one he wasn't ware of being holding.

The brunette, young boy had been sitting stiffly on the corner of the bed, his gaze lost in the carpet's pattern. He was still wearing his formal wear, the black jacket left forgotten along with his necktie on the room's modest night table. He untucked his perfectly ironed, white dress shirt and sighed deeply as he started unbuttoning it, revealing his tan chest. He ruffled his combed hair; he liked it better like that anyway. 

Sighing, yet again, he heard the gush of water running; and he took off his shoes to lie on the bed and finally rest. He stared above, finding the cracks of the ceiling utterly interesting for a few moments. He turned his gaze to the bathroom's door and in a quick flash, his eyes shook. 

Laying there for a couple of minutes only, he stood up again and walked over to where his luggage was kept. He opened the closet and unzipped the suitcase. He searched for his clothes carefully, as if trying not to mess the rest of the clothes tidily packed. 

He turned around, only to meet her coming out from the shower wearing a bath robe, her wet, golden blonde hair coming out from the towel wrapped around her head. She had wiped up the light makeup she had been wearing earlier, so her face looked all bright and clean.

She looked away and brushed past him, slurring her way towards her side of the bed. She took out a comb from the handbag she had been carrying. Without saying anything to him, who watched her gently, she loosened her hair and started combing it and drying it with the towel as well. 

He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. Lowering his head, he walked away and also went inside the bathroom to have a shower without any further word. 

When he went back into the bedroom ten minutes later, dressed in a pair of boxers under the plain yukata, the lights were off; except for the two lamps on the night stands beside the bed. She was already comfortably tucked inside the covers and completely absorbed in the book she was reading. A novel. He had discovered just recently that she had her own collection of books. 

The brunette smiled at her and walked over to the bed. She looked up at him from her volume of 'Little Women' as he slipped into the bed as well. Her face flushed as she turned to meet his dark grey eyes, but the rosy color on her cheeks was probably an after-effect of the hot water in the tub. Or so he thought.

She put away the book inside the drawer, and then turned to stare ahead at the blank TV screen. She didn't speak, but neither did he. They sat there in uncomfortable silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. Her face went pale when she felt his hand over hers, gripping her small fingers firmly, gently. 

The girl turned to gaze at him. He smiled understandingly, his dark grey eyes warm and kind. She sighed, and squeezed his hand back, her eyes, however, now devoid of any emotion of anxiousness or worry. Truthfully, she was scared. This was, after all, their first night sleeping together… as husband and wife.

So young and they were already married. Time seemed to have passed by so quickly ever since the two of them met. There were many memories, many dreams that they had gathered together. And now here they were…

She sank deeper into the covers, letting go of his hand. As if on cue, he did the same thing and stared at the white ceiling again. There was a long silence where he heard her sigh, and he turned around to look at her. Carefully, he slipped an arm around her shoulders, surprising her in the action. He smiled again, didn't say anything though. 

The golden-haired, young woman turned to him, hesitant, and buried her face on his chest. She gripped his yukata, as she slowly relaxed in his scent. He tightened his hold on her reassuringly, and brought her closer to him, as if looking for reassurance himself. Soon, his nose caught the soothing fragrance of wild flowers and shampoo. 

He moved away a little and held her chin up, obliging her to look at him again. She did. He kissed her forehead gently, his lips merely brushing her pale skin. He found hazel eyes shaking, his heart throbbing suddenly, and he was afraid of what to do next. 

It was then that she inched her face closer to him, her lips touching his in a warm kiss. The first kiss they shared, as short and chaste as it was. She broke the kiss, staring straight at him. His eyes widened, his hand still cupping her face while he felt the tingle in his mouth. He stared at her too, his hand slowly drifting into a soft caress on her cheek. She unclenched her hands from his robe, as her arms went delicately around his neck.

"I love you, Yoh." 

Her voice sounded calm and serene. 

"A-Anna…" 

He was voiceless, that was for sure. He cleared his throat in vain. 

It had shocked him, not the statement itself, but how she seemed so sure, so determined, so confident with her choice of words. But after all, the way she had said it wasn't important.

It didn't matter.

He didn't answer back yet.

He smiled fondly at his wife, as his fingers played with the blonde strands of her hair. Wife… the word felt so good… Soft as silk, the curls escaped from his grasp again and again. He gazed at her lovingly, almost admiringly. God, she was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful.

She bit her bottom lip unwarily, only to cause a new arousal within him. His hand went from her hair to her shoulder, then down to her arm, his fingertips touching her ever so softly along the way. She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. His hand reached for hers behind his neck, weaving her fingers with his. She massaged his back, as he felt the soothing effect of her hand. Her other hand was still being tightly held by him.

He approached her and kissed her fully on the lips. This time, his mouth was moving tenderly, longingly over hers. She was hesitant, but responded with same eagerness. Her lips parted for him and he was able to deepen the kiss, her scent becoming suddenly too intoxicating for him.

Both of his hands moved from their original place - one holding her own hand, the other around her shoulders - and circled her tiny waist. His fingers barely grasped her hips, feeling a new sense of possession and protectiveness over her that warmed his heart. As her hand was freed, it met the other around his neck, her fingers tangled in his shoulder-length hair.

They broke apart, breathing shallowly. He was sure this time.

"You know, right? That I love you too?" he asked quietly, almost murmuring, "I love you so much…"

She looked up to him her eyes unsure; if only for a moment. His chestnut hair tumbled down over his face, but she saw the smile gracing over his lips… and she knew. She sighed again.

"I know." 

They stared at each others eyes before they kissed again. Sighing, she buried her face against his chest one more time.

The night was cold and long. In search of warmth, they found themselves exploring something new and exciting; and a memory only theirs to keep.

~o~

**Disclaimer: **Anou, I forgot to write it on the last fic :P Shaman King doesn't belong to me.****

**A/N: **I've been writing a lot of one-shots, SHORT one-shots at that. Then again, if you look into my profile, you'll see really FEW chapter fics. This is my first attempt to write a slight, SLIGHT lime, so it may not be as good. I just gave a little implication… Demo, I did learn something important today: NEVER write in front of other people if you are writing a lime, no matter how inspired you can be or if your story hasn't anything THAT bad. Hehe, eto, I'll leave you to REVIEW! Onegai!


End file.
